The Legend of Lynn: Dragonborn
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: A young girl who spent most of her life caring for her blind father enrolls at Emerald High, where she makes new friends, including a fun athlete, a solitary pianist, and a kindly artist. But when destiny calls her, will her friends help her in her time of need? Semi-modern Skyrim/Humanized Sonic characters.


**Chapter 1**

**New School, New Friends**

_Hey everyone! It's spring break and I am gonna write fics for the week. This was inspired by human-Sonic-at-school fics and decided to mix this with a semi-modernized Skyrim. This was also inspired by YongYea's **Dragonborn** movie. I highly recommend seeing it._

_I do not own The Elder Scrolls or Sonic the Hedgehog. I own the OCs. _

* * *

I'll admit, that first day of school was nerve-wracking. Not because it was difficult to go to a new school, but the fact that it was the very first time that I've actually gone. I homeschooled myself as I took care of my blind father. My mother died when I was young and I took on most of the responsibilities of home. But when I turned sixteen, my father thought it would be best if I could go to school and meet others my age. I protested at first until we made a deal to have someone check up on him now and again while I was at school. I worry about him.

When the first day of school came, I was nervous, but it was mostly on leaving my father home alone. I rarely left his side since that night he came home blind and no one told me how it happened. Not even him. I guessed that it was so bad, they couldn't tell a child. Over time, my question became barely forgotten and I moved on.

On this day, I was dressed in a brown t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. I tied my mahogany hair in a low ponytail and grabbed a plain white jacket. I made breakfast and waited for my father. We lived in a two-story house, with my father taking the first-floor room while I took the entire upstairs. My father staggered out from his room, dressed in a plain grey shirt and loose pants, his feet bare. He had a blindfold over his smoky eyes. Smelling the eggs, bacon, and toast that I made, my father smiled as he asked in his thick native accent.

"That smells good, Lynn. Are you ready for school?"

I answered, knowing he wouldn't know that I nodded.

"I got all of my school supplies and my knapsack. Showered and dressed. All I have left is to make sure you get to eat."

My father laughed.

"You still sound like your mother. I can assure you that I'll be fine. And I have Jim coming over to check, too. If something goes wrong, he'll call the school and you can be on your way."

I was still worried about him, but my father did point out that I needed a high school education. Homeschooling and obtaining elementary and junior high GED won't be enough if I wanted to better provide for us.

Plus, he told me that I needed to make friends my own age.

After eating breakfast and kissing my father good-bye, I left the house, down the ramp, and made it to the bus. Upon entering the bus, I began to feel claustrophobic. There were so many students and so much noise. I wanted to find an empty seat, but found none. Then, a girl probably a year or two older than me waved me down. She had white hair and wore a pink-and-white shirt, black jeans, and fashionable boots. She seemed friendly, but I kept my guard up as I sat down next to her.

"Thanks."

I told her.

She spoke up.

"No problem. I take it you're the ex-homeschooled student?"

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"How did you know?"

She answered.

"The principal is the mother of a friend of mine, so she told me and the rest of my friends."

She then held out her hand, gesturing for a handshake.

"I'm Rouge, by the way."

I was hesitant at first, but I shook her hand.

"Lynn Drathen."

Rouge raised her eyebrow at me.

"Drathen?"

She then smirked, which I found unsettling.

"I thought you seemed Tamrielic."

I raised my eyebrow.

"You know of Tamriel?"

Tamriel was the continent located on the other side of the world, my parents were Skyrim-born, but were raised and married in the imperial capital of Cyrodiil. For some reason, my parents moved half-way around the world shortly before I was born. I never even thought of asking much.

"It was a paper my partner and I wrote about in World History class last year. Which was hard, as Tamriel cut its communications from Mobius. Although for the paper, I wanted to talk about their jewelry."

I was stunned.

"I took world studies and I've never heard that. About the cutting off thing."

"It was recent. I think it's because Tamriel's become unstable lately." Rouge replied, thinking about the paper she wrote.

I didn't say anymore. As much as I wanted to learn more about my family's homeland, I had to keep myself in the present.

As we rode the bus, Rouge decided ask some personal 'ok' questions.

"So, Lynn. What do you like to do? To past the time, I mean."

I thought for a moment, remembering my promise to make some friends to my father.

"Well, I like to cook, read, paint, write, and play the violin. What about you?"

"Well, I like to hang out with my friends at the mall, go over the latest fashions, and listen to music."

It wasn't much to go on, but it was a start as she resumes asking simple questions until the bus stopped at the front of our school.

With Rouge's help, I found the office and got my schedule and my locker combination. I kept everything close as I headed to my first class, which was math. As I took a seat, I saw that there was a student a couple of years _younger _than me enter the room, looking for a seat. He took the one next to me. As I took out what I would need, the kid spoke.

"You're the new girl, right?"

I looked at him and nodded.

He was a blond-haired boy with fair skin. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt and dark yellow sweater-vest. He wore tan jeans and from the looks of his school-supplies, he was smart.

"I am. Although I have to ask-"

"What's a kid doing here in a high school class? I know that look and I've skipped a few grades in the past."

He then held out his hand for a handshake.

"My name's Miles Prower. But everybody calls me 'Tails'."

He then pointed to the top of his head, showing two locks of hair a little bushier than the rest of his head, but not ridiculously bushy. Just enough to give off the impression of a pair of fox tails. I then spoke.

"My name's Lynn. Nice to meet you, Tails. If I may call you that."

He was fine with it and we got to work once the teacher came in.

* * *

The second class after Math was Gym, which I found refreshing. After I changed into my athletic 'uniform' that consisted of a white shirt and a pair of shorts and tennis shoes, I headed up the stairs from the girl's locker room and into the gym. I have never been to a gym before and I found the room massive. I was slowly spun around, taking in the sights when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I quickly spoke, not wanting to get on anyone's bad side on my first day.

I turned around and was stunned to find that the person I bumped into was a very handsome boy my age.

He was about a half-a-head taller than me and had the most beautiful green eyes I have seen. What surprised me was that he had spiky blue hair and it looked surprisingly natural. He smiled at me as he spoke.

"It's ok. No harm done."

He then held out his hand.

"You're that new girl Tails met, right? I'm Sonic."

I cautiously shook his hand and spoke.

"Lynn. I take it you and Tails are friend?"

Sonic nodded.

"Yep. Best buds since we were little kids. Well, littler for Tails."

He then pulled me by the hand as he led me to a group of boys.

"Hey, guys. I want you to meet Lynn, the new girl."

At this moment, I was apprehensive, not understanding Sonic's motives if they were malicious or not. But that changed when the three guys smiled and shook my hand, introducing themselves in the process. The first was a dark-skinned redhead with dreadlocks and from the look of his muscles, he was strong.

"Nice to meet ya. The name's Knuckles."

The second was cream-skinned with violet hair that hid parts of his eyes. It also had yellow highlights.

"Espio."

The third handshake was probably the most enthusiastic. The owner of that handshake had green hair and had a similar muscle size as Knuckles.

"Welcome to Emerald High, Lynn. The name's Vector."

The five of us were partnered up in class, which was fine, although my heart couldn't help but flutter whenever I was near Sonic.

* * *

My third class was my favorite: English. As I took out my notebook, I found that there was one that I hadn't packed. It was a glittery silver notebook with a sticky note attached to it. "Conversation Starter." I recognized the handwriting as my father's and I was torn between embarrassed and worried about how he managed to find it and sneak it into my bag. I made a mental note to call my father during lunch.

As I was about to put my English things aside, the notebook fell to the ground, open-faced, and I reached to pick it up when someone else's hand touched it. I looked up, about to go into attack-mode, I halted when I saw that it was handed back to me by another boy my age and who was just as handsome as Sonic. He had long, silver hair with this bangs in a star-like design. He wore a white, black, and gold open button-up shirt with a white shirt underneath, black jeans, and tennis shoes. He smiled as he cast his golden eyes upon me.

"Here you go."

Cautiously, I took the book and placed it back in my bag.

"Thanks."

As I sat down, I heard him sit in the seat next to me and spoke.

"You have a great talent at writing."

I gawked at him.

"How did you…"

"I saw what was inside when you dropped it. I couldn't help but look. Sorry."

He was sincere and seemed like a nice guy, so I let it go.

"It's ok. My father put it in my bag behind my back as, as his note says, a conversation starter."

He gave a soft laugh, which I found soothing. He held out his hand and spoke.

"I'm Silver."

I shook his hand.

"Lynn."

* * *

When lunch came, I took a seat, since I had brought my own lunch. I brought with me some baked potatoes, some tomato soup, some baked bread, some eidar cheese slices, and a small container of boiled crème treats. I had heated up my potatoes and soup and sat down when the students I met began to sit at the same table I was at, with two additional members. Both of them are girls, but one seemed to be about Tails' age. She had orangish-blonde hair that was tied in pigtails and wore an orange and white dress with black buckled shoes with white socks. The other girl was maybe close to a year and had violet hair tied in a ponytail and wore a violet shirt, white pants, and lavender shoes.

Sonic was the first to speak.

"Hey, Lynn. Mind if we eat with you?"

I was surprised at this, but I nodded.

"Sure."

After everyone sat down, Silver introduced the two girls.

"These are our friends, Blaze and Cream. Cream's mother is the principal and was the one who, indirectly, told us about you."

The girl gave a bow, which was relief from all the handshaking.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Lynn."

I smiled at her.

"Same here, Miss Cream."

Blaze shook my near-limp arm as she greeted me.

"Welcome to Emerald High, Lynn."

As we ate, we talked, starting with Rouge.

"I heard you've meet each of us in your classes. I'm glad to hear you're doing ok."

"Yeah. I'm ok." I replied.

Knuckles raised his eyebrow at me.

"You don't sound like it."

"_Darn it!"_ I thought as I had to speak.

"This is all a big change for me. I mean, I'm not used to all…this." I gestured to the school from my seat.

Tails spoke up.

"I get it. It's like when I jumped grades. It was pretty scary. But the guys helped me adjust and I'm sure it will be the same for you, Lynn."

"Yeah! And if anyone gives you a hard time, just call on us." Knuckles spoke as he pointed his thumb at the guys.

I gave a light laugh.

"I'll remember that."

Changing the subject, Silver spoke.

"So, Lynn. Did you write anymore in class?"

I knew what he meant and shook my head.

"Just notes."

The others looked to Silver with curious eyes.

"Do you two know something that we don't know about?" Sonic asked.

Silver just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not saying anything."

I watched in amusement as the guys tried to get the info from Silver, who has kept quiet on the subject.

* * *

The next two classes were Art and Study Hall, which I shared with Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Blaze. My seventh class was music and I had brought my violin. As I tuned it, I heard the sound of a piano across the room.

Sitting at the piano was another handsome boy, but this one appeared darker than the ones I had met that day. He had black, messy hair with red highlights. He wore a white shirt under a red and black jacket with a white-fur-lined hood. He had black pants and red, white, and black shoes.

He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would play the piano, so I was surprised when the teacher, who was aware of my violin playing, spoke.

"Miss Drathen. Why don't you play the duet with Shadow?"

He gestured to the piano and the boy sitting there. Focusing on my class, I rid myself of my nerves and joined Shadow in the song. We didn't say anything to each other, but at least he didn't want to shake my hand.

We played a haunting tune, which for some reason, seemed familiar to me. I took a glimpse of the sheet music and read it.

"Nerevar Rising?" I muttered.

I got my answer as our teacher told the class that the music was composed in Morrowind in Tamriel after the events of the Red Year. This made my playing more passionate, as I always wanted to know about my ancestral homeland. Well, technically, my family came from Skyrim, but still, Morrowind was a part of the continent and the song made me want to see it more. I guess part of me wanted to 'return' to my homeland.

Once we were finished, I returned to my seat and waited for the class to be over. Once it was and I was heading to my last study hall, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned and found that it was Shadow. We froze for a moment before he spoke.

"Good work."

After taking a few steps from me, he spoke again.

"You play beautifully."

He then walked off, leaving me with a deadpan look on my face.

* * *

The last of my classes ended and I was heading to the bus when Sonic called out.

"Lynn! Wait a minute!"

I turned saw Sonic running towards me, dressed in a track outfit. Once he was next to me, he stopped to catch his breath.

"Yes?" I asked.

After he caught his breath, he spoke.

"Wanna hang out with me and the others after my track meet?"

I shook my head immediately.

"Sorry, Sonic. But I have to get home. I'm making dinner and I wanna get to work."

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that's ok. Maybe another time."

He sounded disappointed and to be honest, hanging out sounded fun. But I worried about my father. It was then that Sonic came up with an idea.

"Hey! Why don't the others and I join you for dinner?"

I gave him a surprised look.

"You've only met me for one day and you're already asking me if you guys can come over for dinner?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but you're a lot of fun to hang with. The others agree with me too. You even got Shadow to actually talk to you without you talking to him. And I gotta tell you, that's something."

I was still suspicious, not wanting to experience fake friendship, but still…

"Let me call my father and ask him."

I took out my cell phone and called home. I got my father a cell phone with a ring tone to let him know that it was me calling. It took a minute for my father to pick up. I told him the situation and to my surprise, he allowed it. What was he up to?

I ended the call and told Sonic.

"He says you're welcome to come and bring the others."

He beamed.

"Sweet!"

I hurried on the bus and called out the window.

"Rouge knows where I live. Call her."

He gave me a thumb's up as the bus drove off.

* * *

Once I got home, I got to work on making a large dinner as my father came from his study.

"How was your first day, Little One?"

As I began cooking, I told him of my day.

"Very lively. I've met ten students, eight of them I shook hands with. Classes are pretty fair, although I cannot help but feel so suffocated with all those people."

My father laughed.

"It is a strange feeling. But if these youngsters are as they seem, I am sure they will help you out."

I had just started on a dessert when I heard a knock on the door.

"I've got it!" I heard my father call out.

I was still worried, but I had my hands full at the moment, so I quickly got to the door just as my classmates found out that my father was blind.

"Uh…Hello? We're Lynn's classmates." Tails spoke, unsure of what to say.

My father smiled and let them in.

"Ah, come on in. Lynn's in the kitchen making dinner."

The only ones that came were Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles. I figured that the others that I had met had to go home. That was fine. They came to the kitchen where I got back to work.

"Hey, Lynn!" Sonic greeted.

I gave a wave as I checked on the main course.

"Hello, everyone. Dinner will be ready in an hour. In the meantime, make yourselves at home."

It was then Cream, Silver, and Rouge came up to me.

"Need any help?" Rouge asked.

I didn't want to seem rude, so I let them help me make dinner while my father entertained the boys.

I pulled myself away when I heard laughter coming from the den. It was my father telling stories to the guys. Embarrassing ones.

"…and when she took out the soufflé, I could hear it exploding. What I didn't expect was the touch of pastry on my eight-year-old's face."

Knuckles practically fell off the couch with laughter while Sonic and Tails laughed hard. And I thought I saw Shadow snickering from his spot by the fireplace. Flustered, I defended myself.

"It was my first time making a soufflé, cut me some slack, Dad!"

I stormed back to the kitchen, red with embarrassment, leaving a group of laughing men behind me.

Once dinner and dessert were finished, my guests talked with my father and me some more before they each went home in their own fashion. Knuckles ruffled my hair, saying he was looking forward to hear more stories, while Rouge shoved him out the door after hearing what happened and told me to take care. Cream and Tails left, also looking forward in seeing me the next day. That left Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

Silver was the third last to leave, but before he did, he stopped and spoke to me.

"I'm glad to have met you and your father, Lynn. I hope we can do this again another time."

He then pulled out a daisy from behind him and placed it in my hair, smiling. His smile causing me to blush.

Once he left, Shadow was next. He didn't say much except, "See you soon" before presenting me with another flower. A yellow chrysanthemum. He place it in my hair next to the daisy and left in silence, leaving me to blush while confused.

Sonic was the last to leave and like the others before him, he stopped and turned to me.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." I nodded.

"Yeah."

He then pulled something from behind him: a gardenia. Unlike the others, he didn't place it with the other flowers. Rather handed it to my hands instead.

"For a lovely lady." He said with a grin.

I couldn't help but blush.

Once he left, I was free to close the door and take out the flowers in my hair. I then heard my father chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

He just sat down in his favorite chair and shook his head.

"Oh, nothing. You just remind me of your mother, that's all."

But as I headed to the kitchen to place the flowers in a vase, I was unable to hear my father speak to himself.

"They will care for you. Even when _that_ day comes."

* * *

_I've used the flowers like a secret meaning. Look up flower meanings and you'll see._

_Please review._


End file.
